Soon, but Not Now
by stormfirej fowl
Summary: Antonio tries too confess his love for Lovino but cannot find the courage to do so. What will happen when the two go on a picnic together? Will they get together, or live in regret of not having taken the opportunity?
1. Chapter 1

Soon but Not Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Antonio blinked groggily as he awoke. The sun shone directly through the curtains and blinded him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He was trying to raise a hand to block out the sun when he found that it was trapped. Looking down, he saw that Lovino had somehow snuggled up to him and was holding onto his arm like a bolster. This made him smile as he looked down onto the person he loved the most, the one who had changed him. Of course Lovi didn't know that, but who was he to tell him? It might ruin their friendship and Toni didn't want to risk it. As this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, Toni snuggled down again and kissed the top of Lovi's head. He stayed there for a while, before he decided he absolutely must get up and go to the toilet or his bladder would burst.

"Lovi?" He asked softly. "Wake up, mi amor."

Lovi groaned as he swam into consciousness. He let go of Toni's arm to rub his eyes, and he took that opportunity to get up and bolt towards the toilet. He came back to an embarrassed and grumpy Lovino. He knew what Lovi was thinking but that didn't stop him from grinning.

"What's wrong?" He asked smirking.

**xXx**

"Dammit bastard." Lovi growled under his breath.

"It was so cute when you were holding my arm like that, Lovi." Toni continued. "You should do that more often."

"Shut up!" Lovi snarled. If there was one thing that Toni had learnt in his years with Lovi, it was: **DO NOT DISTURB HIM IN THE MORNING OR YOU WILL REGRET IT. ** However, this chance was too good and he blatantly ignored the warning signs going off.

His first warning should have been when Lovi growled.

The second warning was when Lovi's face got redder and redder.

His final warning was when Lovi curled his fingers into a fist.

After that, it was safe to say he was out.

When he awoke, someone was holding an ice pack to his head. "Uh…w-what's going on?" He asked. He looked around the room and saw that Lovi was holding the ice pack. Toni managed a weak chuckle.

"So you do care, Lovi." He smiled.

"Shut up! I just might have hit you too hard, that's all." Lovi flushed.

Toni grinned. The ice pack was really helping to take away the pain and he was starting to see straight again. After a while, Lovi laid him down on the bed and turned off the lights.

"Just rest now, dammit." Lovi said, and walked out of the room. Toni could only smile as he fell asleep.

When he awoke, the room was dark and he heard Lovi's quiet footsteps coming to his room. He immediately pretended to be asleep and was pleasantly surprised when he felt Lovi gently shake him awake. He had expected a much harsher method of waking up. His eyes opened at once and was startled at how close Lovi's lips where to his. Lovi leapt back and addressed him from the other side of the bed.

**xXx**

"Feli and potato bastard wants to know if we would like to go on a picnic." He said loudly, trying to mask the awkwardness.

Toni smiled and with difficulty got out of the bed. "I am always up for a picnic!~" He replied. Suddenly, he stared down at the ground and started to stammer. "Lovi…I-I-I just want to tell you that uh-I..."

Despite what Lovi said, he was intrigued at what Toni would have to say.

"What is it?" He could have sworn he felt his heart speed up.

"Uh-I-I-I just wanted to know if I had to make pasta~!" Toni finished even though that was not what he wanted to say.

Lovi's heart plummeted. "Yeah…" He mumbled.

_Dammit Toni, why don't you just say it?_

Toni grinned weakly and walked out of the room, trying to mask his sadness.

_Soon, He promised himself. Soon, but not now._

**The end**

**And here is another one! Haha, I welcome flames, they keep me toasty at night. Hope that you enjoyed this one! **

**~Stormfirej Fowl**


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Antonio has finished making the pasta, Lovino came in with a grumpy expression.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing…other than the fact that Feliciano and Germany have cancelled on us. They're probably _fucking_ each other." He glared at the floor.

Antonio stared at him, then at the pasta and then back at him. "How many times have I told you to mind your language?"

"So that's all you care about? My fucking language?" He spat.

Antonio stared at him. What was wrong with Lovino? Why was he abnormally angry? "Well, yes. But on the other hand, what are we to do with all the pasta?" He glanced at Lovino innocently. "Are you sure they can't make it?"

"Yes, I'm bloody sure, dammit."

"Then we have to throw all this lovely pasta away!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you don't. I know what you are trying to get me to do, and it will not work."

Antonio grinned at him. "Then I have to ask you myself ~ Lovino, would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

Lovino gaped at him for a while before answering. "Uh-yeah sure."

Antonio started grinning like a madman. "Yay ~, we can eat at my tomato fields~ right?"

"What's with all the squiggles? And yes…since there's nowhere else." Lovino replied grudgingly.

"I'm just happy Lovino~"

**XxX**

**Lovino's Point Of View (POV)**

After meeting two dead ends, going down the wrong corridor and walking out the wrong door _("I could've sworn that was the right way out!"_) We finally made it out of the terror that is Spain's house and started towards the tomato fields. When we were half way there, Spain started singing a stupid Spanish song about a cat and some cheese. (_Yes, seriously_)

"Please stop singing that." I groaned.

"Why? It's so funny!" He replied jovially.

"No it is not. Why are you so happy anyway?" I clapped my hands over my ears.

"Ah, we are going out, are we not? And the weather is so beautiful!" He sang.

"Can you just shut up?"

"Ah~ But what if I want to shut down?"

I stared at him for a while. "That was the most stupid thing I have ever heard." I deadpanned.

Spain grinned at me before announcing our arrival. "We are here!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, he heard me and started smiling stupidly.

"Oh I have heard that one! Uh-Ah, you're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm!" He said cheerfully, before spreading the picnic blanket, leaving me to stare at him with my arms crossed and mouth open.

"You don't even know what that means dammit!" I groaned, rolling my eyes at the Spaniard. It was hard to believe that he was a couple of centuries older than me. For god's sake, he even acted less mature than Feliciano at some points, and that was saying something.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that I have pasta in my bag~" He called. His cheerfulness was starting to get really _really _annoying. In fact, it was all I could do not to chuck the pasta at him and bolt. Why did I even agree to this?!

_You know why, _my brain decided to mention_. You love him._

_Shut up._ I told it. _  
_

Why? Well other than the fact that Spain was sitting down on the blanket, tucking into a bowl of pasta, he was looking; well, incredibly hot in the setting sun. It lighted up his hair and made his eyes twinkle.

_Oh shut up Lovino, listen to yourself. You're going all sappy! Soon, you're going to turn into a Spain, and god knows what that will do to your reputation!_

This was enough to snap me out of my mood, and I sat down cross-legged, staring at the setting sun.

"Aren't you going to eat Lovino?"

"Uh, I'm not hungry." That was the truth. I simply wasn't, because I was too overcome with nerves. For god's sake, I was sitting next to somebody that I actually _fucking loved_, looking at the _setting sun _and sitting on a_ picnic blanket _in the middle of tomato fields_. _Oh and Spain just **HAD** to go and light a candle. If this was a casual setting, I would be goddamn UK. Apparently Spain noticed it, because his eyes widened and he made a sort of gasping noise that sounded like a cross between getting kicked in the nuts and having a llama spit on you.

…

What?

Anyway, he turned to look at me and smiled slightly. I noticed he was nervous because he began twiddling his fingers and biting the inside of his cheek.

"Lo-Lovino? I want to ask you…something." The sun was setting and darkness was falling. I could see the first stars coming out and all I could think of was oh _god what does he want to ask me does he want me to go back to Italy oh god._

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly, while inside i was freaking out. Like even worse than Feliciano when he is at some place that doesn't serve pasta.

"I want to ask you a question."

_NO SHIT._

"Uh, okayy..." I turned to face him.

"Lovi? Do-do you love me?"

_WHAT. WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT DAMMIT?! Yes, I do and I think about you every single fucking day, even when you aren't around?!_

"You do?"

_Dammit did I say that out loud?_

"Yes~."

Suddenly, Spain reached out and hugged me.

"Yay! You do love me~now I can do this!"

With that, he spun me around and kissed me.

**I'm not even going to bother saying 'The End' or anything, cuz I don't think this story is over yet, if you know what I mean. ;)**

**~stormfirej**


End file.
